


Khi Thor bị bệnh

by eikyuuyuki



Series: Chuyện về những con mèo và chủ của chúng [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki and Bucky are cats, Thor and Steve are neighbor
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor đi nhậu về, xỉn và nằm lăn quay ở ngoài phòng khách trong khi trời bên ngoài mưa to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khi Thor bị bệnh

Loki vừa đi chơi khuya về. Cậu bước lên bậc thềm, tận hưởng làn gió lạnh đến dựng hết cả lông. Cậu nghe mùi hơi nước ngày một nặng trong không khí. Chắc là sắp mưa. Vậy thì cậu nên mau chóng vào nhà và rúc vào chăn cho ấm.

 

Nhưng khi đứng trước cửa rồi cậu mới hết hồn nhận ra là Thor đã đi đâu mất. Nhà tắt đèn tối thui và đèn ở gara cũng thế. Cửa nẻo đều khóa hết. Và mặc dù có cửa dành riêng cho vật nuôi nhưng Loki với lòng kiêu hãnh của một con mèo chưa bao giờ và sẽ không bao giờ dùng nó.

 

Gió lại thổi qua và cậu nghe thấy tiếng lá cây xào xạc trên nền gạch. Sắp mưa rồi và Thor lại không có ở nhà để mở cửa cho cậu vào. Cậu sẽ chết cóng ở đây mất. Loki hé mắt nhìn sang nhà bên cạnh. Thật là trùng hợp làm sao khi nhà bên đó đèn đóm cũng tắt hết cả. Và Loki biết chắc Bucky đã ngủ say như chết trên cái giường êm ấm rồi và chỉ có lật giường lên thì cậu mới thức dậy. Loki có cố cào cửa cũng vậy thôi, và lại hình ảnh đó cũng không hay chút nào. Không còn cách nào khác cậu đành nằm lên tấm thảm ở cửa, rúc hết chân vào người cho ấm.

 

Loki nằm đó chờ Thor, gió liên tục táp vào làm mắt cậu mỏi hết cả vì cố không thiếp đi. Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng rên ư ử của chính mình. Lông cậu dựng lên hết, cố gắng chống chọi với thời tiết trong khi tâm trí thì tập trung dồn hết bực tức vào Thor. Cậu chỉ mới ra khỏi nhà có hai tiếng mà gã đã bỏ đi đâu mất. Giờ này cũng quá nửa đêm cho nên cậu đoán đám bạn của gã đột nhiên nổi hứng rủ nhau đi nhậu rồi.

 

Sao gã dám đồng ý chứ?

 

Nhiệm vụ của gã là túc trực ở nhà để cậu về thì mở cửa cho cậu cơ mà.

 

Suy nghĩ của Loki cứ loanh quanh ở đó  cho đến khi mi mắt cậu không chịu nổi nữa mà cụp xuống. Trong giấc mơ lờ mờ cậu nghe thấy tiếng xe chạy vào nhà, tiếng mở và đóng cửa và tiếng chân lảo đảo của gã say bước lên bậc tam cấp.

 

 

“Yo… Loki… Về rồi đó hả?...” gã nói to quá mức cần thiết.

 

 

Cậu cảm thấy bàn tay gã bế mình lên. Và dù ghét gã ghê gớm nhưng hơi ấm của Thor giúp cậu tỉnh lại và cậu cứ theo bản năng mà rúc vào người Thor.

 

 

“Sao không vô nhà chớ… Ngốc ghê đi… Chờ tớ ngoài này làm gì?” Gã lục tìm chìa khóa và mất một hồi mới mở được cửa. Loki gầm gừ trong cuống họng nhưng Thor lại cho đó là tiếng rên thích thú và gã cười hề hề.

 

 

Gã bước loạng choạng vào nhà, ngã ngay lên ghế sô-pha, tay vẫn ôm lấy Loki. Cậu đã dần tỉnh nhưng đã rất mệt rồi nên chỉ muốn nhanh chóng đi vào phòng ngủ, chuyện xử Thor cứ để mai.

 

Nhưng Thor không để cậu làm thế. Gã nhấc cậu lên, dí cậu sát mặt gã, cạ mũi rồi lè nhè cái gì đó mà Loki quá mệt để chú ý. Mùi rượu nồng nặc phả vào mặt cậu và thề có thánh thần, trong một chốc cậu tưởng mình đã mất khứu giác rồi. Cậu la lên nhưng Thor không dừng lại, gã chu mỏ ra và rướn dần về phía mặt cậu.

 

Không, không, không. Loki sẽ không để cái miệng thối đó chạm vào cậu đâu. Cậu giãy giụa và tát cho Thor một cái, chắc chắn là sáng mai trên má gã sẽ có ba dấu móng rõ sâu.

 

Thor thả cậu ra và ngủ luôn trên ghế sô-pha. Loki nhảy xuống đất, liếc ngã một cái, chùi miệng, liếm lông hết cả người để tẩy mùi rượu đi rồi đi vào phòng ngủ. Cậu chui vào trong đống chăn nệm và ngủ ngon lành trong đó.

 

 

 

Tiếng sấm và sau đó tiếng mưa rất to đập lên cửa kính đánh thức cậu. Loki nhìn quanh và không thấy Thor nên đoán gã đã ngủ như chết bên ngoài phòng khách rồi. Tiếng gió rít kinh khủng khiến Loki lo lắng một chút. Người say không nên ngủ ở chỗ lạnh. Gã sẽ bị sốt, tệ hơn là trúng gió chết luôn. Nhưng cậu nghĩ lại. Thor chưa bệnh bao giờ, cứ như gã miễn nhiễm với mọi loại vi-rút ấy và gã thì mạnh bằng cả tá người cộng lại. Một chút gió sẽ không làm gì gã được đâu. Vả lại, sau khi bị Thor bỏ ngoài đường thì không đời nào Loki chịu bò ra cái lạnh buốt người ngoài kia để gọi gã vào. Nghĩ thế nên cậu tiếp tục cuộn mình lại trong đồng chăn.

 

 

 

 

Sáng hôm sau, Loki tỉnh dậy với tiếng mưa rả rích bên ngoài. Cậu ngồi lên, dũi mình thật lâu cho cơ chân thẳng ra hết rồi mới nhảy khỏi giường.

 

Ôi! Lạnh khiếp.

 

Cậu ngay lập tức muốn quay lại giường nhưng cái bụng đói phản đối. Thôi cũng được, giờ này chắc Thor đã đi làm và đồ ăn của cậu đã sẵn sàng trong bếp rồi. Lắp đầy cái bụng rồi cậu sẽ quay lại giường.

 

Loki đi vào bếp và kêu lên giận dữ khi thấy cái chén lạnh ngắt, trống trơn của mình. Cậu phải xử bao nhiêu cái siêu thị nữa thì Thor mới nhớ để đồ ăn cho cậu chứ hả? Đồ đần! Đồ ngốc! Đồ vô tâm! Cậu tuôn một tràn chửi rủa bằng tiếng mèo rồi đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng rên trầm từ phòng khách.

 

Ngạc nhiên. Sợ.

 

Giờ này thì Thor đã đi làm rồi, đâu còn ai ở nhà. Không lẽ là trộm?

 

Chết thật. Cậu phải làm gì? Cậu nên làm gì? Con người làm gì khi có trộm vào nhà? Cậu loay hoay một hồi đến khi nghe tiếng rên thứ hai và nhận ra giọng quen thuộc của Thor. Loki đi nhanh ra phòng khách và thấy gã vẫn nằm trên ghế.

 

Loki nghiêng đầu, khó hiểu. Rồi cậu đi vòng qua, nhảy lên người Thor. Mắt gã nhắm nghiền nhưng lông mày cau lại giống như gã đang bị đau ở đâu đó dữ dội lắm. Cậu bước vài bước rồi đặt tay lên mặt Thor.

 

Úi!

 

Cậu rụt tay lại ngay lập tức. Mặt Thor nóng hổi. Loki chắc chắn mình có thể luộc trứng trên đó. Nhưng điều này không làm cậu vui sướng hay thích thú mà chỉ khiến cậu lo lắng. Thor bị bệnh rồi. Nặng là đằng khác. Và cậu biết là do hôm qua gã nhậu xỉn mà còn nằm ở chỗ lạnh. Trong lòng cậu tự dưng thấy có lỗi. Chỉ một chút thôi. Bé xíu như hạt đậu ấy nhưng mà khó chịu quá! Cậu không quen nhìn Thor yếu đuối thế này. Tay chân nhấc không nổi và lại quằn quại đau đớn như thế.

 

Loki nằm xuống, co hết bốn chân vào người và chăm chú nhìn Thor. Cậu nhớ lại lần đầu cậu bị ướt mưa đến cảm lạnh, Thor đã cuống cuồng lên, mang cậu đến bác sĩ, làm loạn cả phòng khám vì tưởng cậu sẽ chết trong khi bác sĩ cổ giải thích. Cậu nhớ bàn tay gã vuốt ve dỗ cậu ngủ, cho cậu uống thuốc. Nó đắng kinh khủng và cậu đã cắn tay gã một phát. Thor bình thường ngốc không thể tả nhưng đối với cậu thì lúc nào cũng rất tốt. Thế nên lúc này nhìn gã bị bệnh mà cậu không giúp được gì khiến lòng cậu chùng xuống. Loki bò lại gần mặt Thor và liếm nhẹ lên môi gã.

 

 

“L… Loki...?” gã thều thào, mắt hé mở. Cậu kêu khẽ, lui ra một chút khi tay gã vuốt đầu cậu. “Anh không sao… Đừng… lo…”

 

“Meo…” Loki kêu lên, khẽ gật đầu rồi liếm cái nữa lên tay gã.

 

 

Tay Thor nhẹ nhàng vuốt lên người cậu. Loki thầm cầu là gã sẽ khỏi bệnh. Cậu không thích nhìn gã thế này. Gã phải khỏe lên để cậu còn tính nợ với gã nữa chứ. Gã không được nằm một chỗ thế này.

 

Bỗng, tay Thor dừng lại, nó rớt xuống ghế cái phịch và tim Loki thót một cái. Cậu ngẩng đầu dậy nhìn Thor. Mắt gã khép chặt và Loki gần như không cảm thấy hơi thở của gã nữa.

 

Không, không, không. Cậu đã từng thấy cảnh này. Sâu trong đầu cậu chỉ có một ký ức kinh hoàng, ngày mẹ Thor qua đời. Bà là người thứ hai ngoài Thor yêu cậu vô điều kiện. Bà bảo vệ, yêu thương cậu dù cậu chỉ là một con mèo bẳn tính. Ngày bà đi cũng giống như hôm nay. Một ngày mưa, và vì lý do này mà Loki rất ghét mưa. Hơi thở bà tắt dần theo từng nhịp thở lên xuống chậm mỗi giây cho đến lúc nó dừng hẳn và mặt bà trắng bệch.

 

Không. Thor sẽ không như thế. Thor sẽ không bỏ cậu lại. Gã không được phép bỏ cậu lại.

 

Không suy nghĩ gì nữa, Loki đứng phắt dậy, chạy thật nhanh sang nhà bên cạnh. Không màng việc phải chạy qua cửa dành cho vật nuôi. Không bận tâm cả cơn mưa ngoài kia. Cậu sẽ không để Thor chết.

 

 

 

Cả Bucky và Steve đều ngẩng đầu lên cùng lúc khi nghe tiếng cào cửa và tiếng kêu khá thảm thiết. Bucky nhận ra ngay là anh bạn bên cạnh. Cậu bỏ chén sữa lại và chạy ra trước. Steve mở cửa, nhìn thấy con mèo đen nhà hàng xóm, mặt khó hiểu trong khi Loki cứ nhìn mặt anh rồi nhìn sang nhà mình và không ngừng kêu.

 

 

“Gì vậy, Loki?” Bucky hỏi.

 

“Thor… Sắp chết… Ưm…” Loki tính nói ra chữ cuối nhưng cổ họng cậu nghẹn lại. Bucky hiểu ngay vấn đề. Cậu khều chân Steve, ngẩng lên kêu phụ họa theo Loki.

 

“Được rồi, được rồi. Hai đứa muốn gì nào?” Loki lập tức chạy đi trước một đoạn, quay đầu lại kêu Steve, ý muốn anh đi theo.

 

 

Steve bế Bucky lên và chạy theo Loki sang nhà. Một lần nữa Loki lại chui qua lối vào cho vật nuôi và mang ra chùm chìa khóa cho Steve. Chỉ vài giây sau thì Steve đã vào nhà, anh lập tức nhìn thấy Thor nằm trên ghế, mặt trắng bệch. Anh ngồi xuống, sờ trán và mặt hơi hoảng loạn một chút. Steve đánh mặt Thor vài cái, gọi tên gã nhưng không thấy gã đáp lại. Anh nâng tay gã lên và vác gã chạy ra xe mình. Loki cùng Bucky chạy theo anh. Sau khi để Thor ngồi ngay ngắn trong xe, Steve quay lại bế cả hai còn mèo cho vào xe rồi lái thật nhanh đến bệnh viện.

 

Những chuyện sau khi họ đến bệnh viện diễn ra với tốc độ chóng mặt. Mèo không được vào phòng bệnh nhưng bất cứ ai cũng đừng hòng ngăn cậu ngồi ngoài chờ. Cậu xù lông, kêu ré lên, và huơ tay loạn xạ khi bác sĩ mang Thor vào phòng khám. Steve phải dùng hết sức và cũng trầy trật mới giữ cậu xuống. Anh bị cậu cào vài phát và Bucky cau mày nhưng cậu tạm không tính với Loki trong tình trạng hoản loạn này. Một lát sau, bác sĩ ra thông báo gì đó với Steve và Loki chỉ chờ như thế mà phóng thẳng vào phòng, leo lên giường với Thor. Vị bác sĩ la lên nhưng Steve cản ông ta lại, giải thích gì đó rồi ông ta cũng bỏ đi.

 

Loki nhìn khắp lượt cơ thể Thor. Nhịp thở đã trở lại. Mặt gã đã bớt trắng và tay cũng ấm lại chút đỉnh rồi. Cậu thầm thở nhẹ một cái.

 

Bucky cũng đi vào phòng khi Steve đi theo vị bác sĩ. Cậu quan sát Loki nằm bên cạnh Thor, vẻ lo lắng của người bạn khiến cậu tò mò, khó hiểu. Dù mới quen Loki nhưng cậu chắc chắn chưa bao giờ Loki có vẻ mặt như thế. Con mèo nổi tiếng cả khu lại trông bất lực đến tội nghiệp. Lòng kiêu hãnh, ngạo mạn thường ngày đã biến mất để chỗ cho cặp mắt cụp xuống, biểu cảm đau lòng và tiếng rên ư ử.

 

 

“Tôi tưởng cậu ghét anh ta lắm chứ?” Bucky bắt đầu.

 

“Tôi ghét gã thật.” Loki đáp, mắt vẫn không rời Thor. Cậu ngừng một chút rồi tiếp tục. “Nhưng tôi còn ghét hơn khi gã thế này.”

 

 

Bucky mỉm cười rồi quay mình đi, để hai người ở lại với nhau. Cậu vừa đến cửa thì Loki gọi cậu lại.

 

 

“Buck, cậu mà kể chuyện hôm nay cho ai nghe thì tôi thề từ giờ đến cuối đời cậu sẽ không có sữa mà uống đâu.” Loki hăm dọa, giọng chắc chắn và vẫn không quay người lại.

 

 

Bucky bật cười rồi bước ra khỏi phòng. Loki đã trở lại.

 

 

 

Hết.


End file.
